Schindler 3300
Schindler 3300 is the current MRL gearless low-mid rise traction elevator model of Schindler worldwide. It was first launched in 2005. The Asia Pacific version of the 3300 is called 3300 AP (Asia Pacific), introduced in 2007 and manufactured by Jardine Schindler Group and Schindler China. There is also a version called 3300 IN which is only sold in IndiaSchindler 3300 IN, introduced in 2011. In the United States & Canada, it was launched in 2011 and simply known as Schindler 3300. In California, the Schindler 3300 elevator was not sold, because it did not meet California code, until 2019, and there is one known prototype installation in CA. In February 2018, Schindler North America launched a second edition called the 3300 XL. It was created to allow the 3300 to have a larger cab to better accommodate a stretcher, and is suited for hospitals, apartments, and as a service elevator, but it can also be used for passengers. There are also two sub products for 3300 in California, one called "Schindler Optimized 3300" which appears to have the same specifications as the 3100, and "Schindler 3300 Expanded" which appears to have the same, but slightly modified specifications of the 3300 XL. Overview Schindler 3300 is similar to Otis Gen2. It use a small gearless box-liked traction motor installed on top of the hoistway, and tooth steel belts called Suspension Traction Media (STM) instead of conventional steel ropes. The limit to how high the Schindler 3300 elevator can go is 60 meters, or equivalent to 20 floors. It can go up to speeds of 1.0 m/s and 1.6 m/s (meter per second). Specs Europe *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction machine equipped with two disk brakes (for ACOP and UCMP requirement) and Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *FI GL 100 Line/FI GS fixtures *Can go up to 75 meters *Serves up to 20 floors *1/1.6 m/s speed *5-15 persons or 400-1125 kilograms capacities *Can have two landing doors (rear and front) *Can have either center opening or two speed doors **door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator, although Sematic components can be installed as an option (usually for glass doors) *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 (expandable with Miconic 10 or PORT system) Asia Pacific (3300 AP) *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction machine equipped with two disk brakes (for ACOP and UCMP requirement) and Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *FI GL 100 Line/FI GS fixtures *Can go up to 75 meters. *Serves up to 25 floors with a minimum 2 basement floors *1/1.5/1.75 m/s speed *5-17 persons or 400-1150 kilograms capacities *Can have two landing doors (rear and front) *Can have either center opening or two speed doors **Door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator, although Sematic components can be installed as an option (usually for glass doors) *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 or 3 United States & Canada *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *ADA compliant FI GL 100 Line/FI GS fixtures *Can go up to 60 meters (98 ft, 5 inches) *Served up to 8 floors, raised up to 12 floors in 2019 *100/150 FPM speed *Different door types up to 2 speed (door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator Group) *2100-3500 lb. capacities *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 Fixtures Main article: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide Notable installations Notable installations of 3300 AP elevators Glitches These are some glitches found in the Asia Pacific version of Schindler 3300 elevators (3300 AP), it is unknown if these glitches are also found in other versions. Some of these glitches were found by some elevator enthusiasts while filming these elevators. *After car calls have been registered by the controller, the floor buttons lamp would go off by itself. This glitch is so far the most common and often happens when the elevator is about to perform a third trip after the doors have closedSchindler 3300 AP Elevator at The Bene Hotel, Bali (North), but sometimes it may happens randomlySchindler 3300AP. Some elevator enthusiasts believes this glitch to be an anti nuisance feature. **Also when this glitch happens, the arrow on the floor indicator will not appear when the car stops, no matter if the floor buttons have been pressed again or not. *On some elevators with car call cancel feature, a car call often cannot be cancelled especially when multiple car calls have been registered. *When a car call is cancelled while the doors are closing, the doors will reopens. *Sometimes the elevator went out of service itself without the building owner's knowing. Trivia *Schindler 6200 and 6300, two elevator models for replacing older/existing elevator, are based on the Schindler 3300 and 5300Schindler 5300 brochureSchindler 6300 brochure. *Schindler 3300 is also sold by Haushahn under the Haushahn lifeLine name. *There is both hall and car call cancel feature and it is possibly only available on the 3300 AP elevators as optional feature. *Some countries like the United Kingdom have banned the use of capacitive FI GL 100 Line buttons due to disability reason. *Schindler 3300 elevators are most likely a successor to the SchindlerSmart MRL from the mid 90s; both have similar logic (floors are only deselected when doors fully open, for example), have keypad floor selection as their trademark feature (although 3300s often did not include keypads), and could be seen as budget elevators. Gallery General S3300AP MRL lift.JPG|A Schindler 3300 AP MRL elevator in Bali, Indonesia with FIGS fixtures. Installed in 2012. Fixtures 3300AP touch.jpg|FI GL 100 Line touch-sensitive car operating panel. This is the Asian version. Schindler 3300 AP Hall Fixtures.jpg|FI GL 100 Line touch-sensitive call station. This is the Asian version. FI GL100 T.png|FI GL 100 Line touch car operating panel. Motors and controllers Schindler_3300AP_Motor_(Bali,_Indonesia).JPG|Schindler 3300 AP gearless machine. S3300AP motor.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP machine. S3300AP top shafts.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP top shafts. S3300AP cabinet.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP control cabinet. S3300AP control box.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP control box in Bali, Indonesia. Others Schindler 3300AP Car Top.JPG|Car top of a Schindler 3300 AP elevator in Indonesia. Visible components; car top controls (left), electric fan and emergency hatch door (middle bottom), door control module and alarm buzzer (middle) Schindler 3300AP Car Top Control (Bali, Indonesia).JPG|Car top control on top of a Schindler 3300 AP elevator cabin. Schindler Varidor 30 Door Mechanism.JPG|Schindler "Varidor 30" door mechanism in a Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Fermator Door Control Module (Bali, Indonesia).JPG|A Fermator door control module board on top of a Schindler 3300 AP elevator cabin. Videos Schindler 3300 Elevator @ Macy's Southridge Mall Greendale WI| Schindler 3300 (American version) Schindler 3300 AP Elevator at Fave Hotel, Denpasar, Bali-0|Schindler 3300 AP (Asia Pacific version) Beautiful 2006 Schindler 3300 elevator @ Ereprijs Sittard|Schindler 3300 (European version) Update on Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney|European 3300 elevator in Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney, Australia. Schindler 3300 AP elevator|Schindler 3300 AP promotional video (video by Jardine Schindler) See also *Schindler 3300 XL - A version of the North American Schindler 3300 elevators which is only sold in the United States and Canada. External links *Schindler 3300 overview *Schindler 3300 - Schindler USA *Schindler 3300 North America website *Schindler 3300 California product family *Schindler 3300 AP website *Haushahn lifeLine *Schindler 3300 AP brochure (2011 edition) *Schindler 3300 AP brochure (2014 edition) *Video describing the features of the Schindler 3000 (Youtube) *Schindler 3300 AP elevator (2015) video (provided by Jardine Schindler Official Channel) Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models